Tracer Bullet, Dectective JubJub
by KPro
Summary: This was a series of stories I started when I was about nine. I never finished the series but I thought people just might want to read them. Good and bad reveiws welcome. Enjoy!


Tracer Bullet and  
The Mystery of Maraqua "The name's Bullet. Tracer Bullet P.I. I solve the mystery's no one else will. Or shall I say can't. I apprehend crooks like Noah Body. The city's of Neopia are more dangerous than you would ever have thought. I grew up in the Haunted woods. After being abandoned by my owner. He never even had the courtesy to bring me to the adoption center. I am a JubJub. Sometimes I wonder what happened to the rest of my family. Whenever I try to get out of the P.I business a new crook comes out of hiding. Like this story...  
  
Tracer sat at his desk looking up old files on the crook Malkus Vile when his door opened. In stepped the mail Chia. "Letter for you Tracer." As the Mailman walked out Tracer opened the letter. Dear Tracer. It read. I have a job for you. Someone has been intercepting our recent exports of limestone, They seem to be disappearing near Roo Island. Please Investigate. Inside this letter 100 neopoints and a submarine ticket have been enclosed. Get to the limestone mines A.S.A.P.  
Sincerely, Marian Traders. "Hmmm." Thought Tracer. "Who would have the power to pull this off???"  
  
The next morning Tracer was looking out the submarine window. He studied the crowd around him. A couple of crying baby Shoyrus. A old Floatsam couple. A little Poogle. Then he saw them. Three Kois. All pretty suspicious looking. Tracer figured he should follow them. As the sub docked Tracer looked at his surroundings. A bus was boarding. Tracer hopped on and rode to the mines. All of a sudden someone in a trench coat got out of his seat. His face was hidden under a big bowler hat. He then said in a deep voice "Everybody sit down and no one gets hurt." Tracer reacted as if on instinct. He jumped out of his seat and pulled out his rainbow gun. "I think you should retract that statement. Your unarmed." The cloaked figure then pulled out a Fire Bomb. Tracer then realised all the people were in danger. He created a smokescreen and attacked the mysterious figure. Inside the trench coat was a Bluemaroo. Tracer then used his rainbow gun. And the Bluemaroo blacked out. Tracer then saw out the corner of his eye a criminal he had seen before. It was none other than Bill the Kacheek. The Black market master. He got up and saw him and his Minion Albert the Mutant Kacheek. They both held rainbow guns. And both were aimed at him. "Time to put down the gun Tracer." said Bill. Tracer dropped the gun. When People realised they were in danger they began to yell. "Get this bus to the warehouse on Elm street!!! Now!" The bus driver realised Bill wasn't kidding around. He was serious. "Now Tracer. I believe you should sit down. Or else." Tracer sat and looked at the sad crowd of people. He saw a little crying JubJub. Tracer was filled with rage at Bill. He leaped out of his seat once more and kicked Bill's Rainbow gun out of his hands. Tracer caught and hit Albert's out of his hands. They both fainted with fright.  
  
Tracer delivered the Bluemaroo, Albert, and Bill in for questioning at the proper authorities. He had caught Bill. He had been stealing the limestone the whole time. But who were those strange Koi's? As Tracer walked around he heard an explosion at the other side of the city. The sound of rushing water was heard. Then the broadcast came on. "Everybody get out of the city it is flooding!!! Get out now before it is too late." People started screaming. Everyone was running. It was a sad sight. Tracer managed to get on a submarine. Not everyone was so lucky. He saw floatsam and jetsam everywhere. Trying to rescue people. Trying to bring them to the surface. He also saw the three Koi's. Smiling at the Mayhem. They must have been pirates. It had to be them thought Tracer. He would catch them another day. Now he had to get home safely. The sub continued on its way toward the surface of the water. He watched below him as he saw the Utility Fish shop flood. Then he saw the Palace get demolished. He watched helplessly as the once proud city of Maraqua was flooded with water. He still saw the three koi's Laughing. As Maraqua faded into the distance he wondered what would happen now. Where would the Jetsam live? What about the innocent people who had been trapped in there as the city collapsed. Tracer felt a the rage growing inside him. He felt empty somehow. Like a part of him died in the accident. He would find the crooks who had done this terrible dead. And find justice for the innocent lives that had been lost. There would be justice.  
  
Tracer went back to regular life. Trying to track down his brother and sister. Then the mailman walked in. "Mail call" He handed the letter to Tracer. Tracer opened it. Dear Tracer Bullet, We have a job for you...  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
